


Kisses and whispers

by Bit_of_sparkle



Series: Twists and Turns [4]
Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Love and relationships, Morning After, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_of_sparkle/pseuds/Bit_of_sparkle
Summary: With them both waking up in the same house, Alec and Ellie reflect on their first date. With Ellie battling previous demons and the fear of moving to quickly. Alec is also battling with his own problems and his fear off outsiders, breaking down this perfection he has found. They discuss both love and trust and decide that most things can be fixed by a early morning walk.





	Kisses and whispers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is where the love is truly starting to show! I am working on getting some more saucy and intense stuff which will be going on later in the series, so things should start to heat up pretty soon!

Ellie wasn't usually a deep sleeper, since finding out her husband was a murderer, she practically slept with one eye open. However, this morning, things were different, she was struggling to open her eyes. She put this down to leaving her mascara on and the fact she had a banging, post alcohol headache.

"Morning..." Came from a Scottish voice she was yet to recognise.

As she opened her eyes, she could see the empty tequila bottles and paracetamol on the coffee table. She was displayed less than elegantly across a 2 seater couch with a blanket half draped across her.

"What the fuck..." She groaned.

"You know, that's exactly what I thought you were gonna say" Alec chuckled.

Suddenly it hit her, she had been on their first date and she hadn't been home, she had slept there all night and had minimal recollection of the past 12 hours.

"Shit... Alec, where did you sleep last night." She could hear the panic in her own voice.

"Well you see Ellie, they have this amazing thing called a bed, usually found in a bedroom, you might have heard of it." Alec sarcastically reassured her as she let out a long sigh.

"And to answer your indirect question, no we didn't sleep together," he continued "but would it have really been that outrageous if we had?"

"Yes!" Ellie answered before she realised what she had said "I mean, no, it wouldn't have, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet, it's nothing personal, it's just with everything..."

Before Ellie could continue, Alec walked straight up to her and kissed her deeply. Their breath both tasted of dodgy spirits and chips but it was perfect.

"You don't have to explain" he smiled. "As last night is clearly a bit hazy, if you must know, we had a cuddle and a fucking load of kisses on my couch and then you fell asleep."

Ellie smiled, "I want you more than anything in the world, but I need time Alec,"

"Whatever you need, whatever you want, I'm here Ellie, always."

They kissed again, and Ellie felt her hand drifting lower down Alec's dressing gown. She stopped as she got to the knot, unable to let herself go any further, They broke the kiss, and Alec took Ellie's hands.

"I've got literally nothing in for breakfast and the milks gone off, by about a week," Alec laughed. "Why don't you wait here and I'll go and get some?"

Ellie contemplated this for a moment, since Alec had got his license back, it made work and his life so much more easier. But something about walking together to get milk as the sun rose appealed to her.

"Or we could walk to the shop... Together?" She suggested.

"Yes we could, but people?"

"What about them?" Ellie smiled "They are gonna find out sooner or later,"

"But we have only had one date?"

"Look, it's a walk to the shops not a marriage proposal," Ellie reassured him, "I-we have got to do this,"

Alec smiled. "Okay, I will get changed."

Five minutes later, they were both ready to go, in last nights clothes and without the formality they were both used to.

At first it was a bit awkward, despite spending the best part of 12 hours together, this was the outside world and it felt to them that everyone was watching.

It was only when Ellie tripped on a stone and Alec grabbed her arm that things got easier. He locked eyes with her and as he ran his fingers down her arm until her reached for her palm. He interlocked their fingers whilst still gazing at her.

"You sure?" Ellie asked as Alec nodded.

Not many people were out at 6.30, and they barely saw anyone until they approached the shop. Ellie's stomach flipped and Alec gulped as they saw a familiar individual walking towards them.

"Alright boss and boss?" Brian smirked.

"Brian." Ellie acknowledged as Alec gripped her hand tighter, determined not to let Britain's creepiest forensic officer have the final say.

Brian gave a brief wink to Alec as he walked in the opposite direction, and Ellie was certain she could here the tapping of a keyboard as she carried on walking.

"Well that wasn't awkward." Ellie cringed.

"That's his problem" Alec smiled. "Guess we are gonna talk of the station for a while."

"Talk of the station" Ellie sarcastically laughed "try talk of the bloody town."

They both smiled, before Alec made the next move.

"I think it's time we told the kids about last night, and this"

"It's early days Alec?"

"Yes I know" Alec was certain on this. "But we know that this is more than a fling, and i would rather they heard it from us"

"Tonight?" Ellie asked.

"Tonight." They agreed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to everybody reading, commenting and leaving kudos! To have over 200 hundred hits on my first ever fic is insane and the other two are doing amazing as well, so I am unbelievably happy! I am truly grateful for any feedback and kudos left, I love reading any suggestions or changes offered!


End file.
